


chow down

by jonghotz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, for like 5 hot minutes, jongho is straightish ?, jongsang, yeosang is gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghotz/pseuds/jonghotz
Summary: Jongho and Yeosang are co-workers -well, were, their workplace was on fire, with actual flames. Seonghwa is gonna kill him, now for sure, this time for real-. at this 24 hours dinner. The best summer job Jongho could find on his home town. And it was totally not because of his really cute and small and sexy co-worker. No way. He was just a man admiring other man. What wrong could that do to his life?





	chow down

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! It was on fire! It was on fire! Oh shit! Why was Yeosang doing nothing and just laughing? He was mad for real, Jongho knew it already, knew he was a small evil, with his little hands and his little legs. Who did he think he was? Didn't he saw the whole kitchen was on fire?

"This is it, Seonghwa is going to fire us." And then he start to laugh again, even harder than before. Was he really that crazy? He was maniac! Maniac!

"Stop laughing! Why are you even laughing? This whole place is catching fire!" They were so done, once Hwa -as he liked to call his boss, his boss didn't like it- get here they were both very much dead. Oh my God! His parents will laugh at him for three months or so! They told him, they _told_ him, that working on a place with such responsibility -he only had to make like two coffees and fry like three servings of fries each day, to be honest- was too much for him. But he wanted the money and this was the highest paid job he could find for the summer.

And Yeosang keep on laughing, with that little laugh of him. What the fuck? He really was mad, but he was also mean. Jongho knew, he knew from day one when Yeosang came at him, all smiles and winks making Jongho drink a full cold water bottle in one go. From there it all went downhill. There were around five people working on the dinner so he and Yeosang not always shared their turns but when they did it was hell. Jongho tried his best to not go to the bathroom and release himself then and there.

Yeosang was a devil and Jongho was so sure he put something on Jongho's drink on one of his firsts days, so so sure. Before this Jongho have never beat an eye to any guy, because he was not gay. He liked girls, goddamn if he did like girls. Boobs, he liked boobs. But Yeosang. Holy fuck Yeosang. Yes, he definitely did something to Jongho, that was the only possible explanation. He was a devil.

"You are fired." Seonghwa stated as fast as he get to the place. The firefighters were already there. "Both of you."

"But it was my fault!!" Yeosang said as fast as he heard it. "Jongho did nothing." He added as fast. Jongho was looking at him with a weird look. He was the one frying the fries, so it obviously was his fault. What was Yeosang trying to do? Shouldn't he be trying to keep his job instead of trying to help Jongho? No sense, as always, Yeosang made no sense.

"I don't care. He is a shitty worker anyways." Rude, fucking rude Seonghwa was right. Jongho didn't exactly knew how to work, it all was too much for him, his parents were right, but the fact that he was right in front of Seonghwa while he called him shitty, it was so fucking rude.

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but ultimately decided to close it, because Seonghwa was the scariest person he have ever meet. His boss, ex-boss now? Yeah, well, his ex-boss had this crazy look on his eyes, and when he smiles Jongho wanted to run and hide, because what the fuck was that anyways? Creepy. Not Yeosang sexy crazy creepy but plain creepy. Maybe not working here anymore was somehow good? Maybe he could stop having all those nightmares about Seonghwa in the form of an Angry Bird chasing him across an endless field. He probably should ask is mother to prepare him one of those brews she did for her and his father to help him sleep. The dream was dope and all, but he woke up every morning kinda shaken up because of it.

"He is so fucking mean." Yeosang said, now suddenly really close to him. "I'm sorry he fired you."

"I mean, I'm the one who got his kitchen on fire." Jongho shrugged. The only thing he was sad about was that his parents were gonna be sad. And maybe that he will not probably see Yeosang again. Even when he was Satan himself, he was kind of loveable and funny -and sexy, sexy as fuck-.

"Still." Now he had a little pout on that little pink mouth of him. Holy fuck.

_ Calm the fuck down, buddy. _ ** **  
** **

"Should we leave or?" It was uncomfortable, just staying there as they watched the flames subside, Seonghwa angry glaring at them from time to time. From the side of his eye he could see Yeosang ogling one of the firefighters. He was so super fucking gay -not in a despective way, please-.

It took them about ten more minutes to put out the fire. They were so cool. Jongho wanted to be a firefighter so bad when he was a kid. They were the coolest humans on earth. And girls liked brave guys, and also guys in uniform. It was all girls' -and gays, from Yeosang's way of looking at them, Jongho guessed- dream.

"Hope there wasn't anything yours inside there, because everything is burned. You will get your last paycheck around sometime this weekend. I decided to be nice and not discount you anything because the insurance will take care of all the damage. You can leave." Dick, he was such a dick. A big ugly old dick.

"He is such a dick." Yeosang said once Seonghwa left. Holy fuck, did he read minds now? Not that Jongho would have been surprised if he did, because he most definitely did. It wasn't the first time Yeosang said something Jongho was thinking just in time. It must have been the superpowers that came with being a demon, he guessed. Still Jongho could only but agree with him.

"Are you hungry?" He was so small, not like, smaller on height -that he also was- but generally small, skinnier. And he was looking at Jongho with that sweet smile of him, extra cute.

"Emm, yeah kinda. Probably will go home to see if Mom has something done already. I gotta tell her about what happened." It wasn't dinner time, not even close, but Mom was always on the kitchen, trying new recipes of that weird meatless food she cooked -still delicious, and also super nutritious, she was a nutritionist after all, super dope and cool, Mom rocked-.

"Oh!" He looked slightly surprised and Jongho didn't knew what to do so he just kinda stay there, looking at the older boy, who seem to be having a conversation by himself. Weird! But also Jongho was always talking to himself, so not so weird? He once read that people that talk to themselves are statistically more smart, and if he knew something was that Yeosang was smart as fuck. "I was thinking about maybe going to grab something, the both of us, but it's okay." He finally said with a smile.

So Yeosang wanted to be his friend. I mean, you will only invite someone to eat with you if you want to be his friend, right? Heck yeah he wanted to. Jongho was a cool person, everyone on high school said so and same with people at college. He had tons of friends. Not that he ever cared, he just wanted to have fun and laugh, but now looking at it, it was true that he had tons of friend groups. Probably because he was part of like three clubs plus the people from his dorms, people from the rugby team and people from class. But it was weird to actually be friends with all of them. So, in conclusion, Jongho was a social butterfly as his mother called him sometimes. Dope.

"Let's go!" He said fast, smiling down at Yeosang, who probably got scared of him, because he was looking back up with those big ass crazy eyes of him. Just nodded at him. Sweet.

It would be nice to have a friend on town now that he was back, because, being the only one that went to college at another state also meant that everyone else left once summer started. Not that Jongho keeps in touch with many of his high school friends, if he was being honest, they only shared a few memes on Instagram from time to time, but that was cool maybe they could all catch up and IDK, maybe go and catch some slurpees as they did on senior year. That would be so cool. Throwback!

** **

Yeosang took him to, listen, if Jongho was being honest he had no clue what this place was and he have been living on this city all his life. But also, this part of the city, wasn't one he frequented a lot. But the place was cute, exactly where Jongho would picture Yeosang coming.

The small demon was currently having the time of his life talking with another boy behind the counter that keep on giving him looks from time to time. Jongho knew they were talking about him, but he was also totally okay with it. The thing is that Jongho was totally out of the conversation, choosing to eye the sweets instead. With that he only got to hear a few lonely words from the conversation.

"Is that him?" It was the boy behind the counter who asked. Him who? Jongho didn't knew, didn't care.

"He is so cute." He heard Yeosang said at some point too. Was he talking about Jongho? Did he found him cute? Did Jongho liked the possibility of Yeosang finding him cute? He lowkey did, he was even turning hotter thinking about it!

"I want a carrot cake." Jongho finally said, turning to Yeosang, who look up at him, a small smile suddenly on his face.

"You hear the baby, San. Give him the carrot cake." He said to his friend, who mocked him before actually starting to do his job. "You want anything else? Is on me, to cheer you up. Coffee or something else." And he had his little hand -for real! that was a total baby hand, so cute!- on his bicep, lowkey grabbing it. It did make Jongho feel better about choosing to play the extremely dangerous but extremely physical building team sport that was rugby. That, and that he hitted the gym with gym buddy Wooyoung -that also was his roommate!- three days every week. He knew girls liked toned arms, and he could go by any means with how Yeosang was touching him, the older? man kinda like it too. I mean, his hand was still on his biceps, so Jongho went completely with it and totally and without a shame, flexed his arm under the other's touch. That didn't seem to affect the small devil by any means. But Jongho wasn't one to get discouraged quickly!

"So the carrot cake for the baby, and what do you want?" The baby. Was he the baby? He wasn't a baby! He was about to turn nineteen this Autumn! It was probably that Yeosang was just old. He didn't knew how much old because they have never had such a deep conversation, or other conversation than blunt insinuations from Yeosang. Jongho knew he was totally older because he talked about his high school years as if they had happened years and years ago. But how old was him exactly? No clue.

"Gonna share the cake." Yeosang said on a surprising sweet low voice. "Is that okay with you?" And probably sensing -because really, he definitely had like a seventh sense or something to know when Jongho was totally not paying attention to him- Yeosang squeezed his arm to bring him back to really. "Yep, that's fine." Jongho get to answer, turning back to the boy behind the counter that didn't seem to be scary at first but now lowkey was? Was him okay?

"Nothing to drink?" He looked lowkey exasperated, probably he just wanted to leave, feeling Jongho knew about because he always felt like that on the last half an hour of his turns.

"Ice americano." That was him, Jongho Choi, a proper college kid, getting into his veins all the caffeine he could get and more.

It seemed like it took a little bit for Yeosang to get out of the transit he was in, or was he talking with San in a kind of telepathically way? Because now they were both looking into each other's eyes in a total non romantic way, but more like '_for real?_' way. "Latte, cold hazelnut milk. Please."

"Spoiled bitch." Was his friend answer before turning around, marching to the coffee machine, to, once again, do his job.

It didn't take him long, now two drinks and carrot cake beautifully displayed on the table they were sitting at. Really, like it took Yeosang a few, moving the drinks and the plate around, and he even told Jongho how to pose. "I won't show your face, but I need your biceps. So I need you to cross your arms and put them on the table." And so he did, who was him to say no to Yeosang when he was smiling at him so cutely. And he liked tha the other enjoyed his arms that much. He have worked hard to got them! "People on my Instagram are gonna die." He said laughing while taking a piece of cake.

"Why so?" Jongho innocently asked, mirroring his acts.

"I'm outside, with some fine man, eating carrot cake. The dream of every gay man." And he left the biggest sigh out of his chest. Looking out the window to give an even more dramatic effect and everything. King of drama, indeed.

"Can I have your Instagram?" Friends did follow each other on Instagram, don't they?

"You will have to earn it." And he winked. Fucking winked. Who even winked this days? Was Yeosang really that old?

Guess they wouldn't be friends then. "How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" The other asked instead.

"Why won't you give me any answer?" And he used his best weapon, and extra fluffy pout. Jongho knew he was extra cute! The cutest of the cutest ones! Mom would always say so.

"Baby." Yeosang said under his breath. "Okay, so if you get to guess my age correctly I will give you my Instagram username." Fair enough if you ask Jongho.

"Deal." And he squeezed his eyes, trying his best to get every little detail of the man in front of him. "Twenty..." He started, focusing on Yeosang face just in case that would give him any signal. "Okay." He started again. "Twenty one." And he laugh to himself, suddenly remembering that really funny Vine. God, did he miss Vine.

"Yeokang." Was the other answer.

"Wait! I got it right?" This was probably better than winning the lottery, or at least it felt like that. He got it right!? He got it right!

"Freshly turned." Yeosang added, for even more information. Amazing! This was just amazing. "When it's your birthday?"

"October 12th." He said, beaming at the other boy.

"San!" Yeosang turned to his friend, who looked up from his phone to look at him, already bored and Yeosang hadn't even told him whatever he wanted to say. "Did you catch that? He is a libra."

And the San boy snorted. "Perfect for you." He said with a lazy smile after standing straight to meet the group of teenangers who were just getting in. Jongho heard him say something along the lines "Air signs." Under his breath, but he didn't actually understand what any of those words were supposed to mean together, so he let it be.

"What was that?" He choose to ask. The cake was almost done, mostly because of Yeosang than from Jongho himself, and he was totally okay with that. There was no way he would have finished the cake by himself. Not a big fan of sweets.

"Nothing, don't worry." Yeosang answered with a smile, before eating the last piece of cake, not even asking if he wanted. once again, probably sensing that wasn't really his thing. His demon powers were really something else. "So I was thinking." He was cutely playing with the paper straw on his glass. And when he spoke, Jongho realized that he had a small lisp. How could he become even more cute than before? Totally insane. "That maybe you want to come to my house. If you don't have nothing else to do, of course." And he smile, but just a little. God, he really was so cute.

"Mom is not expecting for me to go back until late at night, so I didn't make any plans today." He himself was finishing his own coffee, mouth slightly numb because of the ice, so he probably sound stupid and no way close as cute as Yeosang with his cute little lisp. "What are the plans?" Jongho was already standing up, looking at the other man and waiting for him to do the same.

"We can watch something or I don't know. Whatever you feel like, you had a rough day." He surely did, but Yeosang did too. They both deserved some relax time. Jongho will have Mom to run him one of those therapeutic baths she liked to run for herself and Dad.

"Sounds nice." Yeosang was now by his side, his skinny arm around Jongho, getting himself so close to him. And Jongho didn't have the heart to complain even when it was so hot.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry, and thanks for reading. this was supposed to be a full work, but i got lazy at the middle and its 1am so i choose to keep the second part for another day. please PLEASE! let me know how you feeling this bc if not i wint have any motivation to continue tbh.
> 
> you know me, im @jonghotz everywhere (twitter and cc) -im sorry, i still dont know how to put links here u.u-


End file.
